


Kantorek

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Prompt - Larry poproszę :) No więc Louis jest punkiem, najpopularniejszym w szkole, a Hazza jest kujonem, który kocha się w Lou. Jakiś nauczycie każe Tomlinsonowi i Stylesowi iść zanieść coś do składziku. Louis podrywa Harry’ego, ale tamten się stawia, ale nagle Tommo przypiera go do ściany, całuje i mówi, że go od dawna kocha, a Hazz jest strasznie szczęśliwy i się całują itd… (cicho sugeruję scenę +18)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kantorek

Wszedł do stołówki wzrokiem odszukując swoich przyjaciół. Szybko ich znalazł, jak zwykle siedzieli przy tym samym stoliku co zazwyczaj. Ruszył w ich kierunku, pośpiesznie przemieszczając się pomiędzy stolikami.  
\- Uważaj jak łazisz – warknął na niego jeden ze sportowców, kiedy przypadkiem trącił go ramieniem.  
Harry wymruczał ciche przeprosiny i ruszył dalej w kierunku Nialla i Liama.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki.  
\- Cesc – rzucił Irlandczyk z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.  
\- Niall, połknąłbyś najpierw, a dopiero później mówił – skarcił go Liam, na co chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami.  
Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jak zwykle Horan mówi z pełnymi ustami, a Payne go karci.  
Loczek rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a jego wzrok utkwił na stoliku, przy którym siedział ON. Louis Tomlinson, chłopak, dla którego stracił głowę. Uważnie śledził go wzrokiem. Jego prawa ręka była pokryta tatuażami. Dzięki mocno wykrojonej koszulce, Harry mógł również przyglądnąć się wytatuowanemu napisowi pod obojczykami. Z kolei ciemne jeansy idealnie opinały jego nogi i tyłek. Przeniósł wzrok na jego twarz. Śmiał się z czegoś, co właśnie opowiadał mu jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zayn. W jego rozszerzonych, w uśmiechu ustach, błyszczał srebrny koczyk. Podobny tkwił w jego brwi. Widział jak dookoła błękitnych tęczówek tworzą się urocze zmarszczki, a brązowe, roztrzepane włosy falują z każdym ruchem głowy szatyna. Lou był idealny, niestety nie był dla Stylesa. Bo niby dlaczego szkolna gwiazda, którą wszyscy uwielbiają miałaby zwrócić uwagę na takiego cichego i niewidocznego kujona jakim był Harry. Jednak nikt nie zabroni loczkowi podziwiać z daleka obiektu swoich westchnień.  
\- Ślinisz się – wesoły irlandzki akcent wybudził chłopaka z zamyślenia.  
\- Co? – szybko spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół. Ich usta były wygięte w złośliwym uśmieszku – W-wcale nie – czuł jak jego policzki przybierają czerwony kolor.  
\- Oj, daj spokój – Liam machnął ręką, po czym spojrzał na stolik, przy którym siedział Zayn i Louis – Przecież wiem, że gapiłeś się na Tomlinsona, tak jak za każdym razem, gdy tylko go zauważysz.  
\- Zagadałbyś w końcu do niego – Niall położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela.  
\- Mowy nie ma…Na pewno mnie wyśmieje, po za tym wątpię by wiedział o moim istnieniu.  
\- Na pewno zwrócił na ciebie uwagę. W końcu macie razem kilka lekcji – Payne starał się go pocieszyć.  
\- Wątpię – mruknął wpatrując się w swoje dłonie.  
\- Cześć Liam – przy stoliku przyjaciół pojawił się Zayn Malik, a kilka kroków za nim stała miłość Harry’ego.  
\- Hej – Payne posłał szeroki uśmiech w stronę mulata. Niall wpatrywał się w nich ze zdziwieniem, z kolei Stylesa w ogóle to nie interesowało. Jego zielone tęczówki cały czas były utkwione w szatynie. Lou znudzonym wzrokiem przyglądał się po kolei całej trójce, jednak…czy ty możliwe? Nie! Nie możliwe, aby jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na loczku, a w jego oczach pojawił się dziwny blask. Na pewno mu się wydawało. Nie mógł niestety się upewnić. Louis szybko odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na mulata.  
\- Sorry, ale jednak nie dam rady jutro przyjść, możemy się spotkać w czwartek? – brunet oparł się dłońmi na blacie stołu.  
\- Jasne – przytaknął głową.  
\- Dzięki, do zobaczenia – odwrócił się w stronę Tommo i razem skierowali się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- O czym on mówił? Jakie spotkanie? – irlandczyk zabrał głos.  
\- Pani Jones poprosiła mnie, aby dawał Zaynowi korepetycje z matmy – wzruszył ramionami  
\- Czemu o tym nie wiemy? – oburzył się blondyn.  
\- Bo dopiero dzisiaj o to mnie poprosiła – wstał od stolika podnosząc swój plecak – Dobra, przerwa się kończy. Chodźmy do klasy.  
Pozostała trójka posłusznie ruszyła za chłopakiem, ciągnąc swoje torby.  
*****  
Lekcja geografii, jedne z najnudniejszych zajęć. Pomimo tego, że Harry nie miał z nią problemów, a jego oceny były bardzo dobre nie lubił tego przedmiotu. Dlatego zamiast skupić się na tym co mówił nauczyciel, co chwilę obracał głowę do tyłu, aby móc zerknąć na śpiącego Louisa. Jego ramiona leżały na blacie ławki, na nich ułożył swoją głowę. Długie rzęsy rzucały cień na jego policzki, różowe usta byłe lekko rozchylone. Według Harry’ego wyglądał pięknie. Obserwował jak Zayn szturchnął Lou, który natychmiast podniósł głowę do góry. Jego zaspane oczy spojrzały na przyjaciela, który się nachylił i coś mu szepnął do ucha. Głowa Louisa odwróciła się, a jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Stylesie, który momentalnie spłonął rumieńcem i spojrzał na tablicę.  
W końcu po 45 minutach tortur zadzwonił upragniony dzwonek. Uczniowie poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, byle jak wrzucając książki do plecaków i wybiegając z klasy. Ostatecznie w sali został tylko Harry i Louis.  
\- Styles, Tomlinson – chłopacy zwrócili uwagę na nauczyciela – Odnieście te mapy do kantorka.  
Zamiast odpowiedzieć pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Dokończyli pakowanie plecaków i zabierając mapy ruszyli przez korytarz. Całą drogę milczeli. Doszli do kantorka. Loczek wszedł pierwszy odkładając mapę na miejsce, a zaraz za nim pojawił się Lou. Harry czuła jak na jego policzki wkrada się rumieniec, kiedy poczuł ciepło bijące od szatyna. W pomieszczeniu nie było zbyt dużo miejsca, przez co chłopacy stali bardzo blisko siebie. Zielonooki odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia, jednak kiedy próbował otworzyć drzwi one nie ustępowały.  
\- Um…L-Louis drzwi nie chcę się otworzyć – spojrzał spanikowanym wzrokiem na niebieskookiego.  
Chłopak stał oparty o ścianę, ręce miał założone na piersi, a po jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech. W jednej z dłoni trzymał klucz od drzwi.  
\- Jesteś śliczny wiesz? – w niebieskich tęczówkach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienie.  
\- C-co? – Harry myślał, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Mówię, że jesteś śliczny – odepchnął się od ściany i zrobił krok w stronę loczka, stając nim twarzą w twarz – Masz naprawę piękne oczy, twoje loki, aż zachęcają, aby ich dotknąć- na potwierdzenie tych słów przeczesał swoją dłonią włosy Stylesa – a twoje dołeczki dodają ci tylko więcej uroku.  
W głowie chłopaka zapaliła się czerwona lampka. To nie możliwe, aby Louis się nim zainteresował. Przecież to Louis Tomlinson, gwiazda szkoły, ubóstwiany przez wszystkich, a on jest zwykłym Harrym Stylesem, którego nikt nie zauważa. To nie może być prawda. Szatyn zapewne chce go ośmieszyć.  
\- Masz może czas w sobotę? Co powiesz na kino? – przeniósł swoją dłoń, z włosów na policzek wyższego chłopaka.  
\- P-przestań – odtrącił dłoń Tommo. Starał się, aby jego głos był pewny i twardy, jednak mu to nie wyszło. Czuł jak drży.  
\- Co? – na twarzy niższego pojawiło się zaskoczenie.  
\- N-nie mów tak i mnie nie d-dotykaj – starał się odsunąć, jednak nie miał gdzie – W-wiem, że robisz to bo się z kimś założyłeś. N-na pewno chcesz mnie ośmieszyć.  
\- Harry… – zszokowany Lou starał się mu przerwać.  
\- B-bo niby d-dlaczego, ktoś tak w-wspaniały jak ty miałby się z-zainteresować kimś t-takim jak j-ja? – nie zwracał uwagi na próby przerwania mu. Głowę miał spuszczoną, a zielone oczy wpatrywały się w jego dłonie. Czuł jak do jego oczu cisną się łzy. Jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć.  
\- Harry…  
\- W-wiec p-proszę. W-wypuść m-mnie i pozwól m-mi w spokoju o-obserwować c-cię z da…  
Został pchnięty na ścianę, a ciepłe wargi przywarły do ust loczka przerywając mu wypowiedź. Harry poczuł przyjemne mrowienie w żołądku, a wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Pocałunek nie trwał długo, a z jego ust wydostał się niekontrolowany jęk, kiedy szatyn się odsunął.  
\- Harry, nie wiem skąd u ciebie takie głupie pomysły, ale mówiłem prawdę. Jesteś cholernie uroczy. Urzekłeś mnie już pierwszego dnia, kiedy cię zobaczyłem i z każdym kolejnym dniem kocham cię coraz mocniej.  
Harry przyglądał się uważnie niebieskim tęczówkom i widział w nich jedynie szczerość. Zarzucił ręce na kark niższego, przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym samym dając Lou znak, że również jest w nim zakochany.


End file.
